Telling Him The Truth
by Ottsel Cath
Summary: What if we saw the process of Sirena telling David about her secret in the last episode of the second season instead of only seeing her reveal the secret to him? Here is my take on what might have happened. (Spoilers for the last episode of the second season)


**Telling Him The Truth**

* * *

"Guys, I'm sick of lying to David." Sirena told her two other mermaid friends.

"It's for the best Sirena." Ondina chastised her.

Sirena had been arguing with the two mermaids about telling the truth to David for the last fifteen minutes. She thought he deserved to know the truth and that he was more than trustworthy. He had been from the day they first met, but her friends would not acknowledge that. Ondina had always been hot-headed and she hated boys even more now that Erik had betrayed them. She might have considered letting Sirena tell the truth to David when she and Erik were happily dating, but now, she wouldn't budge. Mimmi was impartial about all of this. She knew David was trustworthy, but she also understood Ondina's side. Exposing their secret to another land person augmented the chances of mermaids being discovered and Mimmi did not want to risk that.

"Is it really?" Sirena asked. "You know David would never hurt us."

"No, I don't. They let you think they wouldn't and then they betray you when you least expect it." Ondina spit clearly thinking about the blond merman that broke her heart.

"Not everyone is like Erik, Ondina." Sirena answered.

"Erik had been bad news from the start." Mimmi added to Ondina's dismay.

"No, he hasn't. He was sweet and trustworthy at the start." Ondina defended her broken heart.

"He went with Zac behind our backs to control the merman chamber at the start when he said he wouldn't. That's not being trustworthy and sweet." Mimmi added.

"Are you on my side or on hers?" Ondina asked insulted. "Because it sounds like you are on hers."

"I understand both point of views, but I think Erik is not a reference." Mimmi explained.

"Can we stop talking about me? This is about Sirena telling David the biggest secret of our life." Ondina reminded Mimmi.

"Well, whatever you guys are thinking, I'm gonna tell David. He deserves to know the truth about me. He has proved himself multiple times." Sirena declared as she left the room and headed for the café.

"Wow, I've never seen her so determined to do something like that before." Ondina said flabbergasted.

"Me neither. I think David is not going to be a problem though." Mimmi said to her best friend.

"I sure hope not. I can't believe she's actually doing this when we should be concentrating on stopping Erik from starting the chamber." Ondina said.

"I know, but she had wanted to tell him ever since David saw Evie at the marina." Mimmi reasoned Ondina.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Ondina admitted defeated.

* * *

Sirena unsurely walked into the Ocean café about to ask David the most important question of her life: can he keep a secret? She knew she could trust him. She knew he would not blab about their tails and honestly, he was way more trustworthy than Cam. She knew they were working on Cam and that things would get better, but she knew David would never risk their secret. She also knew that the other trusted David even though they were saying the opposite. He would never ever risk their life. What she didn't was what his reaction was going to be. Would he be mad that she lied to him all this time and especially when he saw Evie as a mermaid at the docks?

She approached him in a determined, yet anxious way.

"Hi." She greeted her boyfriend. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure." David answered not knowing this was going to be so important to Sirena.

"If I told you a secret, the biggest secret you'll ever hear, could you keep it?" She asked nervously as she took his hand in hers.

"Of course." He answered concerned. That question left him wondering about Sirena's past. He could sense something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

"That's all I wanted to hear." The blond mermaid said relieved. She turned around almost immediately and was about to leave the café when David spoke a couple of words.

"What about the secret?"

"If all goes well, tomorrow." Sirena said suddenly anxious again about what was to come. She knew they would face Erik that night, but she didn't know how it would turn out. Would they defeat him or would he be able to destroy the moon pool and them? Sirena left David extremely anxious and confused after saying those words.

What was up? David was trying to figure out what was going, but he had no idea what. He somehow felt that Sirena was in danger and he really wanted to help her, but he also had to take care of the café and he knew he wouldn't be able to find her easily. Somehow, Sirena always disappeared when she was not at the café. Sure, she was sometimes at Rita's, but he had gone there many times hoping she would be there, but wasn't. He had searched around, but he never found her. He knew there was something about her life that she wasn't telling him and he was glad that she finally decided that it was time to tell him.

Sirena, on the other hand, was getting ready for the night. It was now or never. They needed to be ready. They had to find a way to take the stone away from Erik or at least stop him so they would buy more time before the next full moon.

They swam as fast as they could to Mako and ran to the Merman chamber hoping Erik wouldn't already be there, but he was and he was activating the chamber. Sadly, they were too late and the chamber started to drain the moon pool from its magic, making the girls losing all their strength and it was almost like their life was being sucked out of them. They couldn't do anything to help and trop Erik, but Zac could. He risked his life to save them all. He was able to disconnect the trident stone from the chamber, but it hurt him pretty badly. It was only when the mermaids gained their strength again that they realize he was badly injured. Mimmi used the stone on him and it woke him up. As a bonus, it destroyed the stone and they weren't in danger anymore. Erik failed and he lost the girl he cared the most about, Ondina.

To reward their success, Veridia personally apologized to the mermaids and even gave Evie her own moon ring for helping. Veridia also announced that the pod would come back to Mako Island. The mermaids only got good news afterwards and that was exactly why Sirena decided that it was time to tell David. She didn't even give a chance for the other merfolks to say something, she just left the grotto and walked right to café only to notice David on the pier loading his boat with deliveries.

All he could think about while working was Sirena. She had acted really strange in the last couple of days and it really worried him. He felt that she was in danger and he was really concerned. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. That was why he was so relieved to see the mermaid walking up to him. She looked fine and she seemed happy, a mood that was non-existent the day before.

When he thought about it though, she wasn't the only one who was acting weird. All the others started acting in a weird manner as well: Sirena, Ondina, Mimmi, Zac, Evie, Carly and even Erik. He felt a bit left out of the whole group, because everyone seemed to know what was going on except for him.

He had just taken three boxes of sea food in his hands when Sirena walked up to him in a happy, determined and anxious way. He couldn't exactly read her, but the energy meaning from her was better than the day before.

"Remember that secret I mentioned?" She asked him seriously.

David just nodded in response. That was it. He would finally know what has been going on with the gang and with the love of his life.

Sirena walked beside him and dove confidently in the water.

A million thoughts raced through David's mind. Why did she jump in the water? What was the secret?

But then, then, everything made sense.

How she was so reluctant about the mermaid situation. How she tried to convince him they weren't real. How she was acting around water. That's when he realized what the secret was even if he hadn't seen her tail yet.

She was a mermaid.

He walked to the edge of the pier and he saw the most beautiful mermaid he's ever seen right in front of him.

Sirena looked anxious and he was frozen in place. It's not everyday that you learn that your girlfriend is a mythological creature. David kneeled to take a better look at her.

"I've wanted to tell you this for so long." Sirena said carefully. "Are we okay?"

David was actually a bit hurt that Sirena actually thought he might be mad at her. She told him the truth, didn't she?

"Better than okay." He responded with his genuine and lovable smile.

He then reached for her hand and helped her pull herself on the pier.

"I can't believe there was a mermaid so close to me all this time." David stated while Sirena finally sat on the pier and used her powers to dry her tail.

"You have powers?" David asked in awe.

"I do." Sirena answered with a smile.

"I'm really happy you told me the truth, but why didn't you tell me when I saw the mermaid at the marina?"

"The others wouldn't let me tell you. Believe me, I really wanted to." Sirena answered genuinely.

"The others?" David repeated.

"Yes." Sirena said.

"It's obvious there are more people like you because the mermaid I saw was a brunette, but you're saying there are others like you here?" David asked.

"Yes, of course." Sirena said as she sat down on the edge of the pier. David copied her.

"And now they are okay with you telling me?" David asked.

"I did not leave them a choice. You deserved to know everything." Sirena responded.

"Thank you." David said. "So, who are they?"

"Well, first, the mermaid you saw at the pier was Evie." Sirena said.

"What?" David said surprised. "Evie's not a mermaid. I've seen her in the water before."

"Not for the last couple of months. She turned into a mermaid not so long ago."

"You can just turn into a mermaid?" David asked still a bit stunned by the situation.

"Yes, if you are at the right place and at the right time. It was an accident, but it happened." Sirena said.

"How?" David asked.

"Let me start from the beginning." Sirena said and David nodded.

"About a year and a half ago, Zac went on a camping trip to Mako Island with Cam." Sirena said.

"I remember that, Zac started acting really weird after that." David reminded Sirena.

"Zac fell into what mermaids call the moon pool. It's a cave on Mako with magical properties. All the mermaids from Mako Island are linked to the magic of the place. If it were to be destroyed, we wouldn't survive."

"What does this have to do with Zac?" David asked.

"He fell in that pool under the full moon, which broke the spell on him." Sirena said. David looked at her confused, but she continued her explanations before he could he even asked any questions.

"Zac was born a merman, but his mother put a spell on him and sent him to land to protect him. After that incident, he turned back into the merman he was, but he did not lose his connection to land." Sirena explained to her boyfriend.

"Wow." David said. "This is a lot to take in."

"Anyway, Lyla, Nixie and I came her to try and fix Zac, because mermaids are afraid of mermen." Sirena said.

"So, Lyla and Nixie are mermaids too." David stated thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Ondina and Mimmi are too." Sirena said. "Oh and Erik is a merman."

"What?" David asked shocked.

"Yeah, but he left this morning and I don't think he'll be coming back." Sirena said.

"How come?" David asked her.

Sirena then proceeded to explain to David everything that has happened ever since she first put a foot on land. She told him about the magical powers, the trident, the trident stone, the mermaid council, the seventh cycle of the moon, the siren song, everything. David listened carefully to every word Sirena told him as he tried to register as many information as he could.

They both walked to the most secluded table of the café to discuss more about the entire situation. David was shocked by the revelation, but at the same time, he knew something big and very important was going on. Sirena explained to him every detail about living a mermaid life and he was so interested he didn't even see the time pass.

Carly walked up to David and Sirena looking a bit mad.

"David, can you stop flirting and come help me inside?" She asked an teased at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Carly." Sirena told the waitress. "I just told him everything and he's trying to keep up."

"He knows?" Carly asked surprised.

"Wait, Carly knew about this?" David asked very surprised.

"Yeah, she found out a couple of days ago." Sirena told her boyfriend.

"Found out?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you another time." Sirena said smiling at the boy in front of her. "You need to go help Carly now."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." David said as he rushed inside with Carly by his side.

Sirena, feeling alone, stood and intended to walk inside to order a juice, but she was stopped by her merfolk friends.

"Did you tell him?" Ondina asked slightly angry.

"I did." Sirena said proudly. "And he took it really well."

"He said he'll keep the secret?" Mimmi asked.

"Of course." Sirena answered the Northern mermaid.

"I knew we could trust David." Zac added with a warm smile.

"He's the most trustworthy person I know." Evie said and her boyfriend looked at her like she just insulted him.

"Except for Zac." She readjusted quickly. "He's the most trustworthy person I know."

Ondina still didn't agree with Sirena's decision and she needed to make herself clear to David. She was fiercely and determined inside looking for the boy that now knew their secret.

"We need to talk." She said as she grabbed the boy's shoulders in a not so gentle way.

"Okay." David said unsurely.

"I believe you now know a certain secret of mine." Ondina said sternly as the other merfolk walked into the café and stood a couple of meters away from Ondina and David, but close enough to hear her.

"I do." David said with his typical smile.

"You're gonna have to keep your mouth shut." Ondina said sternly, again.

"Don't worry about it, Ondina." David assured her. "I will never tell someone about this."

"You better not, because I could easily use my powers to make you disappear and make it seem like it was an accident." She said and David's eyes widened in fear while the other merfolk laughed at Ondina's threat.

"Come on, David. Let's make juices." Zac said as he guided the boy away from Ondina.

"Ondina!" Sirena chastised the fiery mermaid.

"Was that really necessary?" Mimmi asked her best friend.

"Come on. We needed to draw the line." She answered.

"You were scaring him." Sirena said.

"Well, I don't think he's gonna tell our secret to anyone." Ondina added proudly.

The other merfolks around her burst out in laugher. Ondina sure was something, but it was really just tension finally leaving their conscience. There was nothing now that could really hurt them. Well, beside a water dragon of course.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading this one-shot. I really appreciate it and I really hope you enjoyed reading it. I started writing this story this summer, but I kinda forgot about it. I really hope you liked it. Don't forget to favorite and review, if you want to of course. I love you all! Peace out :)**


End file.
